


Di padre in figlia

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [38]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, daddies klaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono certi giochi che si tramandano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di padre in figlia

**Author's Note:**

> 041\. Tea party  
> La tisana alla ciliegia e il set da tè delle principesse Disney sono menzionati per fare un omaggio alla deliziosa serie di michirukaiou7, con baby!Kurt e baby!Blaine (qui: http://archiveofourown.org/series/45750)

La prima volta che Tracy aveva partecipato ad un _tea party_  si trovavano a Lima, a casa dei nonni, e la piccola Tracy, quattro anni ed un sacco d’energia, si stava annoiando.

Burt si era alzato dal pavimento, sul quale stava giocando piuttosto infruttuosamente con la nipotina, ed era sparito per qualche minuto. Blaine e Kurt avevano sorriso compiaciuti di fronte alla loro bambina che attendeva il ritorno del nonno con pazienza per poi illuminarsi nel vederlo rientrare nella stanza.

“Che cos’hai lì, nonno?” aveva chiesto, avvicinandosi e guardando la piccola valigetta che sembrava minuscola fra le sue mani grandi e callose.

Burt aveva lanciato una veloce occhiata a Kurt, prima di sorridere e prendere la manina della nipote. “Quanto tuo padre si annoiava c’era solo una cosa che si poteva fare…” aveva detto, criptico.

“Che cosa? Che cosa?” aveva domandato Tracy, saltellando e seguendo il nonno in giardino: dalla portafinestra Blaine li osservò apparecchiate il piccolo tavolinetto di plastica che Burt e Carole avevano comprato appositamente per lei, insieme alle sedie colorate; Kurt si alzò dal divano un momento dopo, diretto in cucina, e Blaine lo seguì silenziosamente, aiutandolo a preparare il tè – che poi in realtà era solo una tisana alla ciliegia, perché Tracy non aveva bisogno di altre sostanze energizzanti, grazie tante – e a disporre su un piattino i biscotti che avevano fatto il giorno prima.

Quando tutto fu pronto uscirono nel cortile, trovando nonno e nipote già seduti al tavolo: Burt era un po’ ridicolo, rannicchiato su una sedia che certamente non era fatta per un uomo adulto, ma Tracy era elettrizzata per quel nuovo gioco.

Ciò che però tolse davvero il fiato a Kurt, tanto da farlo quasi inciampare sui suoi stessi passi, fu il set da tè che Burt era andato a prendere: era quello rosa delle principesse Disney, quello con cui Kurt aveva passato tutta l’infanzia a giocare, prima con sua madre e poi con un impacciato Burt, che, nonostante fosse come un pesce fuor d’acqua davanti a tazzine e teiere, si era sempre sforzato per la felicità di suo figlio.

Blaine conosceva bene quel servizio da tè, Kurt gliene aveva parlato molti anni prima, con un misto d’imbarazzo e tenerezza, e, quando vide gli occhi di suoi marito farsi lucidi e rossi, si limitò a sporsi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, per poi prendergli la mano ed avvicinarsi al tavolinetto.

“Possiamo unirci a voi, principessa?” chiese a Tracy, facendo un breve inchino. “Abbiamo il tè ed i biscotti.”

Tracy guardò il nonno con aria valutativa e, quando Burt le sorrise complice, lei annuì con aria da reale. “Potete, ma la tazza con Belle è la mia!” esclamò.

Kurt singhiozzò appena appena a quelle parole – era la sua tazza preferita da bambino – e Burt gli strinse la spalla in un gesto affettuoso.

Blaine sorrise davanti a quella scena, mentre Tracy insisteva per versare il tè a tutti: sicuramente quel pomeriggio sarebbe stato fra i loro ricordi più belli dell’infanzia della loro primogenita.


End file.
